A Visual Aid
by justagirl8225
Summary: Perhaps he needed a visual aid. Includes: Lita, Mickie, Maria, Kelly; Punk, Jeff, Cena & Orton. One-shot. Complete. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I lay claim to no person, place or thing you may recognize. I own the plot, that's it.

**~**~**

Mickie James smiled in satisfaction, the brunette standing in the large bathroom of the hotel suite that she was sharing with Maria, Kelly and Lita. Of course, she was well aware that this plan could backfire, but Maria was willing to take the risk, Kelly just wanted to have fun and Lita... well, for Lita it was also about exploring options now that she and Shane had called it quits. Even if that had not included the black hoodie mini-dress she was currently sporting... although, the former diva supposed, if she put a few rips in it, paired it with a pair of her favorite striped stockings and a fishnet t-shirt; maybe it would be usable again. But that was for another day, today it had to remain rip (and hopefully stain) free until well after the clock struck midnight. Still, Lita admitted to herself, and begrudgingly aloud to Kelly and Maria, that they'd done well with their choice. Kelly was currently sporting a white sweater dress while Maria had opted for a two piece denim dress. The two younger women were in the main area of the hotel suite putting the finishing touches on their outfits while Mickie and Lita finished their make-up. All was going smoothly until Mickie brought a small plastic bag filled with sparkly stick on jewels.

Lita arched an eyebrow, "what the hell are those for?"

Mickie rolled her eyes, "duh... it's for decoration," the brunette turned the former diva sideways, unzipping part of the top. "Guys can't resist shiny things."

The darker haired woman made a noise of disgust, "Micks... no. Wearing a dress that unzips all the way down is one thing, but I draw the line at becoming a female John Morrison."

The brunette pouted, "oh come on Li... it's just a little on the cleavage and around your eyes. Just for tonight, please?"

Maria poked her head in, "if it makes you feel any better, Kelly waylaid me already with this," she turned so Mickie and Lita could see the pink and fuchsia butterfly on the small of her back. "She's got a dragonfly near her naval."

With Mickie and Maria's assistance, the jewels were applied; the brunette having to excuse herself to reply to the most recent text message from her boyfriend.

"John says, and I quote, since we're taking too damn long me an' the boys are going already." Mickie grabbed her purse from the bed, "because of course they never take long."

Kelly looked purely amused, "one time Randy and I actually timed ourselves to see who took longer to get ready to go, not to go out-out but just to go, you know? I beat him by ten minutes but he claimed that's only because I have this make-up application down to a system."

Maria shook her head, "well we kind of have to... especially when the guys hassle us all the time about hurrying up."

"Speaking of the guys," Lita eyed Mickie curiously as they filed into the elevator, "are any of them in on this grandiose scheme of yours?"

"None of them know about this but if Eve, Melina and Alicia meet us like they claimed, then we'll have back-up dancers."

Lita's hazel gaze turned instantly suspicious, "I thought we weren't actually dancing?"

Mickie held up her hands in defense, "chillax Li, we're just dancing, dancing... not actual bootylicious Beyoncé dancing and besides, the song just so happens to be convenient for the plan. Randy still can't get a clue, Jeff needs a little encouragement..." The brunette grinned, "and if you want to blame someone? Blame Santino."

Maria blinked, the four women soon standing in the parking garage of the hotel; Lita agreeing to play designated driver for the night. "And why would we blame Santino?"

"Because it was his iPod that I hijacked."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Jeff Hardy drummed his fingers on the tabletop, "are you sure they said they were leaving now?"

John Cena nodded, "according to Mickie, they just left the hotel."

Randy Orton snorted, "they probably had to drag Li out of the hotel room kicking and screaming. Especially if Maria and Kelly are involved." The third generation wrestler stretched his arms overhead, curious blue eyes turning towards Jeff; "speaking of Li... how is she doing?"

"She's fine," Jeff replied with a slight shrug, "said that things are kind of awkward and they're gonna be for a little while with the 'Gors and all. But she's fine. Li figured that taking some time off would be good for the band so, she might be hanging out with us more."

"Would be nice if she'd just come back full time," John put in with a wry smile, "too dull on RAW without that firecracker around."

Jeff smirked, "and just why should she go back to RAW, huh? She should be on Smackdown with me, Edge, Jerky and Punk. Plus, the women's title is on Smackdown now."

"She won't though," CM Punk finally spoke, "come back full time, that is. She already told me that she's done, not that I can blame her at all."

Those hadn't been her exact words, the former diva having informed the tattooed man that if she were to come back, it would be a very big if. And it would require a very specific set of circumstances. Technically the window was still open, but not by much so Punk just saw the finality in the statement and left it at that.

Jeff felt his mouth go suddenly dry, the Cameron native licking his lips appreciatively as the four women approached. "Well worth the wait," his eyebrows rose when Maria did a full turn in front of him, "very well worth the wait."

Mickie greeted John with a kiss, "Li and Kelly will be with us once they beat the mob away." The brunette winked at Maria, "apparently guys are very much attracted to shiny things."

Maria nodded her agreement, "plus some of them were kind of cute, with Kelly being as single as they come..."

"And Li could do worse as far as a rebound guy goes."

Jeff grunted, "right because a nightclub is an ideal place to pick up a rebound guy."

Mickie shrugged, "well if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out... Li already gave the approval for me, Kells and 'Ria to set up a profile for her at eHarmony."

Four sets of confused eyes turned towards Mickie, but the brunette was only paying attention to one; still he didn't speak, but Randy voiced what all four males were thinking. "You can't be serious?"

"Our Li?" Jeff voiced incredulously, "our Lita using eHarmony?"

Maria nodded, a matter of fact tone to her voice when she spoke. "Yup, it was either that or she agreed to try out speed dating... you know? Four guys, one day of mini-dates."

Randy nearly spit out his beer, "excuse me?

Mickie waved off his concern, "I don't know why you guys really care, yes I understand that she is your friend but since she's your friend I would think you'd want to see her happy."

Punk nodded easily, "we do want her to be happy... but she doesn't have to be with someone to be happy. Especially rebound guys, speed dating and meeting people off of eHarmony."

Mickie bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from replying, the brunette instead grabbing Maria's hand. "Well I think we should go rescue Kelly and Li... we'll see you losers on the dance floor."

A muscle in Randy's jaw twitched, "if I see another guy grabbing Kelly's ass..."

John cleared his throat, "not to sound all womanly or Dr. Phil here, but uh, you could do somethin' about that bro. Really, ya could do a helluva lot worse."

Randy shrugged, picking at the label on the beer bottle in front of him. The third generation wrestler starting to reply when the voice of the in-house DJ interrupted him.

"Why the hell are they dedicating Single Ladies to Jeff?"

Jeff moved to stand, leaving the remainder of his drink on the table"I think we might want to go see this, especially considering the small crowd that's gathering around 'em."

Sure enough the four women had paired off before the song started, Maria in black dancing with Mickie in white while Lita in black was dancing with Kelly in white. While the styles of their dresses weren't completely matching, they were all wearing nearly the same length dress paired with knee high boots. In short, they were drawing even more attention than they usually would with their coordinated attire. Finally when the four women were situated, and two key audience members were paying attention, Mickie gave the signal for the DJ to start the song.

Randy stood next to Jeff, the blue eyed man slack jawed, "I really hope they realize that this is probably going to be all over youtube tomorrow."

Jeff muttered something under his breath, the multi-colored hair man then moving purposely in front of a group of drunkards. "Not by them, anyway."

It wasn't until the chorus started again that the guys started to get a little suspicious; Maria, Kelly, Mickie and Lita turning towards each other. Each women would then raise their left arm, wiggling the fingers on their left hand before turning back to the crowd to mouth the lyrics. It wasn't until the song was nearing a close, Mickie then taking the initiative that their movements started to change. Maria and Kelly split from the formation, the redhead heading towards Jeff while Kelly made her way towards Randy. And just in case the message wasn't clear enough, Mickie held up a previously folded piece of paper; Maria having kept it in one of the pockets on her dress. Making sure that Jeff was watching her for a split second, Mickie held up the paper, a simplistic drawing of a ring on it. Satisfied that Jeff had gotten the clue, Mickie handed the piece of paper off to Lita; the former diva deciding that she had had enough of being in the spotlight again. A small handful of admirers followed after her, but Lita either didn't notice or she just didn't care. She had done her part for the night and as far as she was concerned, that was enough for her.


End file.
